<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Man by StripedScribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631042">Burning Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe'>StripedScribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump2021 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Burns, Deadpool being Deadpool, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Healing, Reincarnation, So Technically Character Death But It's Wade, Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a burning building. Flames licking around him, the reincarnation of a phoenix in the flames.</p><p>FebuWhump Day 22 [Burned]<br/>Bad Things Happen Bingo [Trapped in a Burning Building]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump2021 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even with his regeneration, burning hurt. Burning killed him over and over again, adding more and more scars to his body. Healing into tight new skin, burning again, scars and shiny marks. But he could be thankful for the fact the others were out, that they wouldn’t be able to survive something like this.</p><p>It had just started off as trying to help out, a fire burning, spreading fast through a tower block. All of them rushing in, pulling people out, getting them to the safety of the streets. And then the ceilings had started to come down on them, rushing them further. Until one caught Matt by chance, falling on his head, knocking him unconscious amongst the burning flames, licking at his skin.</p><p>He had to get him out, whatever way that was, through a window, a drop to a thankfully open dumpster. Grabbing Spidey around the waist and throwing him out the same way. Turning to run and jump out himself-</p><p>Too slow, too slow. Burning beams in front of his face, behind him, around him.</p><p>Fire, fire, fire.</p><p>It was awful. Heat, the burn of flames as his suit disintegrated, melting against his skin. Constant healing and destruction, healing and damage.</p><p>Dying and being reborn, a phoenix in the ashes. A zombie crawling back from death. More so the zombie, as he crawled away from a section of floor about to to cave in.</p><p>As the building burned he fell through floors, a woosh of fire in the wind. The smell of burning plastic, burning flesh, wood, fabric. The only sound the constant crackling of things burning, all around him, as he lay trapped in the middle of the room.</p><p>At least it was him. At least it wasn’t the others, he could burn alive and save them all. They could just pull him out when it was all over.</p><p>The sound of sirens in the distance, firecrews coming to save him.</p><p>Aw damn his suit was completely done for, this would be awkward. He’d have to adopt the fashion of a shock blanket once they doused this fire out. Cheer some people up, dragging a naked Deadpool out of a building. Or disgust them, either was likely.</p><p>God he hoped they’d managed to get everyone else out. He thought they had. It was just him, too slow to jump with the others, injured and forced to this suffering.</p><p>For someone who couldn’t die, he was being super dramatic. It was just boring in here. Just waiting, bored, to be rescued like a damsel in distress.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>